


Five Kisses

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda 3.03, Five Kisses Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for 3.03. The writers missed a few opportunities in this episode. So I figured to fix that :)</p><p>Thanks to my beta StaceyK1968. You are the best!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses

First Time…

 

"Steven we are here for fishing and you said something about tuna?" Steve's arms were wrapped around Danny's waist. Not like Danny was minding.

"Well, yeah. But we haven't had a bite in hours." Danny leaned up and kissed him.

"Well. Maybe we should find something else to do?"

Laughing. "I like the way you think." The men in well practiced unison moved down below deck.

 

Second Time…

 

"A Tuna Danno." Steve murmured to his lips. Offering loving kisses for his man. "You did it.

Danny melted into him, savoring the kisses.

Separating, the men looked at the fish on the boat deck. Steve said jumping up to grab the cell phone. "I need to get a picture of you and the fish."

"Steven. Don't you think the fish is enough proof?"

Laughing, "Danny, you can either stuff it or eat it, but you still need proof you caught it." Now pointing the phone’s camera at Danny and his prize. "Come on pick it up!"

 

Third Time…

 

Reaching forward Steve put his hand around the back of Danny's neck. "Oh Danno. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It isn't a story I like to tell." They leaned their heads together.

"I love you." Their lips sealing together in a soft sweet kiss. 

 

Fourth Time…

 

"You grabbed my ass going into interrogation?" They were in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs at HQ. Steve had Danny backed into the wall. 

"What can I say? It was there for the grabbing!" 

Danny smiled brightly. 

Pondering the smaller man, Steve smiled with a feral smile before finding himself kissing Danny deeply. Danny's hands wrapped around Steve's waist and pulled the man against him. Breaking the kiss both were breathing a little hard. Danny smiled brazenly and said. "We have time. We don't need to go back upstairs for a while yet." As he ground his cock against Steve's, who groaned out his reply.

"If we get caught this time it is your fault Daniel." 

Danny laughed and pulled Steve's head back down. As Danny kissed him he said. "The things I do for you." Diving back into kissing the blond man. Tongues clashing and bodies moving in rhythm. 

Pushing against Steve and moving him away slightly, "I am not coming in my pants like a teenager Steven!" 

Chuckling and sucking on Danny's bottom lip, "You started this with the ass grab!" Steve said, taking over the kiss and making it as hot and as wet as possible.

 

Fifth Time…

 

As the rest of the Ohana drove off Steve trapped Danny by the Camaro. "I love you Danno."

"I love you too."

Smiling at the smaller man, "Your tuna was a big hit."

"You mean the poke?"

"Yes," Nuzzling Danny's neck.

Sighing Danny leaned his head back to give Steve more space to work with. "We should take this elsewhere."

"Yes, we should,” Steve agreed, kissing behind Danny's ear and then softly kissing Danny's lips. Pulling away Steve asked. "Are you okay Danno? I didn't realize it was going to be such a hard day?

"You mean my bitching?" Steve nodded to Danny's chuckle. "I warned you I didn't like the ocean."

"I thought you were being a shit." Steve kissed Danny again to take the sting out of his words.

Chuckling, "That too SuperSEAL." 

Steve chuckled with Danny. "Let's go home." 

This time Danny reached up and kissed Steve, arms going around Steve's waist and lips gently showing his desire to go home. Breaking off the kiss Danny says. "If we don't, know I will be giving Kamekona a show." Both men looked toward their friend's shrimp truck to see him standing there with a smile on his face. Laughing they waved and Steve quickly kissed Danny and went around to the drivers seat.

Sliding into the seat Steve turns once more and kisses Danny. He can't get enough today. "Love you."

"Love you too babe." With that they wave goodbye to Kamekona and head home.

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit always welcome.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
